Ignoring Ain't Bliss
by Darth Mer-Mer
Summary: Kagome has decided to ignore Inuyasha while she's studying...but he'll have none of that. What do you think a hanyou would do to get a girl's attention? Well, in this story, a lot!
1. Default Chapter

Hi all, how are you? Well, I'm baaack. Love you all, I own no one, they only live under my bed trying to be stealth assassins. 

Ignoring Ain't Bliss…Part 1

This was all so very, very wrong. Inuyasha twitched from his perch on Kagome's bed. Had she gone deaf? No, her foot was taping along with the horrid music blaring out of her desk radio. Her back was to him, maybe she had gone blind. But no, she was reading her textbook. So she couldn't be blind. He wrinkled his nose in frustration. "Oi, Kagome!" No response. "OI! Kagome!" Still nothing…only her head bopping to music, foot tapping, pencil scratching the paper and pages ruffling slightly. What in the nine hells was wrong with her.

The answer to that particular question was very simple. Not that Inuyasha would ever realize it on his own. She was ignoring him. Blatantly. Completely trying to shut him out. Studying had to take priority at the moment. Her mother had met her at the door last time she had returned with her nationalized test scores. There was a point that Kagome had to take notice that she was in danger of flunking out. Yet, when she tried to explain all this to Inuyasha, instead of being cooperative, he had taken a happy stance regarding that idea. No school, meant no textbooks, no studying and most importantly, no going home all the time. He had promptly scooped her up, tossing her over one shoulder and proclaimed, "Then there is no problem at all, just fail and stay here."

Stunned for a moment at the sheer inconceivability of his notion, Kagome's mouth only gaped. Just fail, he says. The heat rose in her cheeks, how dare he tell her to so something like that so nonchalantly. He couldn't understand something so simple. "Why you!" She grabbed one lock of his hair and tugged, spilling herself onto the ground as he yelped. "I CAN'T fail school. It's just not done."

He raised an eyebrow. "But you said that they don't make you go to High School. Why are you so worried about something you don't have to do?" Stupid girl, she didn't need to go to school all the time. What did she learn there? Nothing that would help her here that was for sure. Glaring at the girl, glaring back up at him, he assumed the "I am so not letting you have your way" stance. 

"Whether or not I have to do something isn't the reason I'm doing it, I want to go to school. I want to have a normal life, normal friends, I want to be normal!" She yelled, each demand getting louder until his ears were plastered to the side of his head. Her eyes glowed with anger. It wasn't fair for him to be this selfish.

"You ARE normal here! It's only when you go back to your world that you aren't normal anymore!" Even in his little doggie mind, Inuyasha realized that that may have been a little over the top. Yet he stared back at her, daring her to disobey him again. 

Kagome lowered her head. When she looked up again, unshed tears shone in her eyes.

Damn, she was crying again. He didn't mead to do that… His thoughts were abruptly silenced as Kagome's hand connected with the side of his face. "You really don't care about what I want, do you?" She hissed. "Fine, I'll show you how normal I am." She turned on her heel and stalked to the well. Returning to her own time, she pulled out her books, started to study and decided the only way to get her point across was to completely, totally and absolutely ignore the source of her 'un'normalness. Unfortunately, the said problem had given her exactly ten seconds before barging into her room from the window. 

Sighing, Kagome fought the urge to glare at the hanyou as he started to pitch her stuffed animals at the back of her studious head. Tare Panda looked forlorn as he sailed through the air majestically before colliding with her silky hair. It was quickly followed by a half eaten box of Pocky, a tissue packet and a balled up pair of socks. She simply turned up her stereo. Must ignore him, she thought.

He had it! She had gone mute! That could be the only explanation for her silence. Usually she would at least argue with him. "Kagome, can you hear me?" He sat on the bed crossed legged and swayed side to side. If she was mute, then she couldn't say Sit, now could she? An evil grin crossed his face. "Oi, Ka-go-me!" 

Flinching slightly at the tone in his voice, she again fought the urge to turn and smack him. Looking down at her math book, she was overpowered by the sense of impending doom when it came time for entrance exams. Maybe her mom would consider letting her go to a cram school or something. But she couldn't really ask her mother to do that when she couldn't even go to school all the time. Kagome sighed. The second most important thing at the moment was to ignore the hanyou, bouncing happily on her bed. Ignore, ignore, ignore…god, how could she be six chapters behind? This was just too much. Inuyasha was still bouncing. IGNORE, IGNORE, IGNORE! Lacking the proper concentration to study, worry and watch the dog demon, she didn't see it coming until he had snatched her book from beneath her hands and stuffed it in his mouth.

Ha! His mind cried triumphantly. Now she'll never want the book back and she could punish him, because she had gone mute for being so mean to him. Bawahahaha! Finally he had the upper hand. There was no way-

"SIT!" Kagome thundered. 

Instantly hitting the ground, Inuyasha lay stunned. Wait, so she wasn't mute? The whole book in the mouth thing had seemed like a good idea at the time. But when he tried to spit the book out, he found that the sudden impact had driven his teeth into the text. Kagome's foot appeared and as she leaned over to wrench the book, now with a perfect matching set of canine teeth holes, halfway through on each side, out of his mouth. He growled at the process. But what bothered him was that she never looked him in the eyes. All she said was this. "I'm ignoring you, Inuyasha. Go away." Then, with her newly mangled book in hand, she returned to her desk, turned up the music again and continued her long neglected study time. 

Inuyasha growled. 

Inuyasha was mad.

Really, really mad.

Oh, bitch thought she could ignore him did she?! His ears flat on his silky hair, he lay still as the spell wore off. Well, he'd see to that. He'd make it IMPOSSIBLE for her to ignore HIM. Fire burning in amber eyes, he turned his head slowly to stare at the back of the doomed girl's head. He grinned. She was so gonna get it now.

To be continued.

Lemme know what you think. What do you all do to get people's attention when you're being ignore? Love you all, Darth Mer Mer. 


	2. Part 2

Hi all, thank you so much for the great feedback. Your all's suggestions made me laugh out loud. So here's the next part. Also for those of you following the long neglected 13 Ways to Kinda Say I Like You, it has also been updated yesterday. Quick Japanese lesson, one of my all time favorite words in Nihongo is 'jiro jiro miru' with is the verb for 'to stare'. Ain't that cool? Love you all, I own no one, they only live under my bed, downloading horror movies. Darth Mer Mer

Ignoring Ain't Bliss…Part 2

The great war had begun. The soldiers were lined up on the plush carpet that was their battleground. Granted there were only two soldiers, and only one of those was in any way interested in the fight, but that didn't cover the fact that the clash would be cataclysmic. The flaring battle auras of half demon and frustrated school girl swirled in the room.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles.

Kagome ignored him.

Clearing his throat, the hanyou said in a very calm voice, "Kagome, I am giving you one more chance. Forget this and come back with me." 

Kagome continued to ignore him. Her mechanical pencil clicking as the lead skritched on the paper. There was no way she was letting him win at this. Damned stubborn Inuyasha.

Creeping closer, ears flattened in anger, Inuyasha glared at the girl from behind. Damn stubborn Kagome. Gold eyes boring holes into the back of her head. He assumed the position and-

Jiro jiro miru. Stare, stare, more staring. His claws tapped impatiently on the carpet.

A shiver ran down the back of her neck, a feeling akin to having an ice cube ran down her back. The fine hairs on the nape of her neck stood at attention from the stare. Gritting her teeth, Kagome thought desperately, "I have to ignore him…damn, was this some power that hanyou's possessed?" She shook her head, "Ah, yes, the dreaded Puppy Dog Stare Attack." Stifling a laugh, she continued to study her algebra and geometry. 

Che, that wasn't working as well as he had hoped. Scooting a few steps closer, he continued his onslaught. JIRO jiro miru…if she'd just get though her thick head, all serious battles of this war would be avoided. 

Good grief! She had to physically stop herself from reaching to the back of her head to brush away the imaginary presence there. He was actually pretty good at that. But the grand fort of stubbornness that was Kagome stood strong even under the slings and arrows of the hanyou's glare. 

Bristling with anger that he had still not received any response, he stepped it up again. JIRO JIRO miru! His claws were tapping constantly against the side of her chair. In a last ditch attempt to stare her into paying attention, he had placed himself literally at the feet of his enemy.

Fighting the urge to look down, Kagome ascertained that the half demon was sitting at her feet like a good puppy. Again trying desperately to concentrate on her work, Kagome silently bit the inside of her cheek to keep from acknowledging Inuyasha. He looked so sweet and harmless just sitting there, begging for her to pay attention to him. 

That was when the second assault began.

Kagome choked back a yelp as Inuyasha poked her in the side. And it wasn't just a poke, it was a tickling poke, in the soft side of her belly. 

Heh, heh, heh, got her.

Careful not to actually hurt her, Inuyasha slowly continued to poke Kagome in the exact same place in rhythm to her radio. Dum-dum-dum-POKE! Dum-dum-dum-POKE! Chuckling to himself gleefully, Inuyasha sensed that the girl would soon break and the battle and the war would be his! 

Gritting her teeth, Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was like a Chinese water torture trap, made worse by the fact that she was desperately hanging on to a mouthful of gasping giggles that threatened to escape with every single poke. 

His finger sank into her side and rubbed against the soft fabric of her shirt. Admitting that his opponent was doing quite well considering, he decided it was time for the Coup de Gracie. Okay so it was a low blow, but all was fair in studying and war. "Oi, Kagome, I don't remember you being this squishy. Have you gained weight?"

Kagome's eyes crossed in anger. There was no way he had said that. Why, it was difficult to remain the size she was, trekking all over the Sengoku Jidai with Inuyasha. And lord knows he wasn't one to be light on the trekking. Quickly dousing her mind with mathematic equations and theories, she took a deep breath. It sputtered out too quickly as Inuyasha continued to keep time with the song, poking her on the downbeat. She had to resolve this situation quickly or it would all be over.

Heh, stupid wench. She just had to admit defeat now…she hadn't sat him so it must have hit a nerve even if she didn't respond. He could smell her hostility from his seat on the floor next to her legs. Grinning, waving his hands like a conductor of the Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra, Inuyasha began his assualt anew. And-a-one, two, three, POKE-POKE-POKE.

Kagome lifted her shirt and tucked it into the sides of her bra, leaving the pale flesh of her lower back, sides and flat belly exposed to the lamp light of her desk. Her face didn't change at all, but her mind cheered as she caught a glimpse of Inuyasha through her peripheral vision.

Okay, so she hadn't gained any weight…Inuyasha's mouth gaped slightly. Silently thanking the author that this wasn't a lemon fic, he shook his head and retreated to the bed. As fun as poking her had been, he couldn't bear to poke her bare skin. He blushed at the thought. Dammit, he thought to himself, that was dirty…well, he could play dirty too! He'd get her to pay attention to him one way or another.

Kagome's mind was trumpeting her victory. The blasts from the horn were joyous, exuberant and powerful. She felt like a Samurai Lord, looking over her safe kingdom as the enemy retreated, tails between their legs, running away into the night. Grinning, she scribbled another formula on her paper and knew that that had stopped the hanyou in his tracks. It was done, she could study, all was well!

At least it was until Inuyasha's haori coat floated down like a red bird and hung, perched at the corner of her desk. Her eyes widened as it was quickly joined by a pair of hakama pants, a white kimono and something that looked very similar to a loincloth. The trumpet in her mind sputtered out in a series of off key notes. Oh, dear sweet god…he wouldn't dare!?

"Ooii, Kaagoomee." She could hear the evil grin in his voice as he called out to her almost singing the syllables of her name. 

Her mouth hung open…her eyes darted again to the pile of clothes. Ah, maybe they were extras…he had to have an extra set somewhere…who was she kidding!? Behind her, cackling evilly was a most likely grinning Inuyasha. He also happened to most likely be, at that very moment, without any scrap of clothing whatsoever... 

To be continued.

Tell me what you think? Did you laugh? Did you cry? Are you shocked by this scandal? What's up next do you think? Did you quit reading halfway through? Well, I guess you wouldn't answer that if that were true because you wouldn't be reading this…Well, I look forward to hearing from you all. Love ya! Darth Mer Mer 


	3. Part 3

Hi again all, thank you so much for your comments. I began to write again because fifty of you wonderful people have me on your fav authors list. And it's fun! Tell you all what, I'll write an R-rated lemon (story with adult themes, for those who asked…) if I can get on 60 favorite lists. Hope you are enjoying the story thus far. Love you all, I own no one, they only live under my bed translating doujinshi. Darth Mer Mer

Ignoring Ain't Bliss…Part 3

A bead of sweat hit the page of Kagome's notebook. Behind her cackling like a maniac was a naked Inuyasha. Must NOT look back…must not look back…looking back. NO! No, no, no, no, no! God, it was tempting though. A somewhat lecherous grin snuck onto her face. Shaking her head, she wiped it away and looked back down at her homework. Inuyasha let loose another singsong call of her name. She somehow resisted the urge to answer him. Where on earth did he learn his battle tactics? Kagome wrenched her head back to look down at the page in front of her. Suddenly math was the last thing on her mind.

He knew it! Even now, she wouldn't turn around. It had been a risky move, he admitted, but since he was safely covered by Kagome's bed spread, bundled like an Eskimo, so he had little to fear. All those nights watching Miroku try to get Sango's attention weren't for naught. These maneuvers must have been having some effect. The girl's spine was rigid, her hair parted slightly, and peaking though was the nape of her neck. Down the soft curve slid a bead of sweat. Grinning, Inuyasha crept closer, sheets still firmly in place. He leaned up, rising to his feet with all the grace of a mountain cat, sleek, lean and beautiful, Inuyasha gently pressed his mouth to the back of her exposed neck.

Kagome tensed. Good God, what the heck was he doing?! She became as rigid as the ancient trees from which the Hanyou came as she felt his teeth playfully nip at her neck. The studious version of herself, yelled from the deep crevasse as her deeply repressed carnal self (dressed in a striped tiger bikini) fought to push her down, "IGNORE him, Kagome! Fight-o!"

Ha! He had her! Inhaling deeply, he puffed out his cheeks and blew all the air out on her neck making the most god-awful farting sound she had ever heard.

For a moment there was only silence, Inuyasha still poised, his mouth on her neck. 

He didn't move.

Nor did she.

With the speed of an old woman, Kagome slowly leaned forward and shut her math book. 

YES! There was no way she could ignore him now!

Sadly, Inuyasha had overlooked the English book Kagome selected from the pile. Her fingers played through the pages until she found her chapter and settled in to read it. Currently they were studying bathroom nouns, how terribly appropriate for Inuyasha's show of toilet humor. 

No way, no freaking way! His face fell. She was still not paying attention. His ears flicked suspiciously as he heard footsteps by the door. Uh-oh.

Before he could move Kagome's mother opened the door. She looked at the scene. 

Kagome was at her desk studying as she had promised to do.

The strange boy from the Sengoku Jidai was standing behind her, wrapped in a pink sheet with little cats on it, biting her daughter on the neck. 

She did what any good mother would do. "Kagome, dinner's ready. Will Inuyasha be joining us?" Smiling brightly, she looked over at the boy. "He seems…hungry." 

"Inuyasha's not here." Kagome sighed, flipping to the section with verbs and pronunciation practice. 

"Ah." Her mother looked at the boy.

Inuyasha sulked back to the bed. "The wench is ignoring me." His ears drooped. 

Stifling a laugh, Mrs. Higurashi watched as her daughter fought off the urge to acknowledge the strange young man. It was so evident by her posture that she was close to failure that it was comical. 

"Sorry mom, I've gotta cram all night if I'm going to pass the exam." She pushed her hair back wearily. Smiling a sad grin and sighing, Kagome leaned back in her chair and stretched. "And with the way THINGS are going, it's been hard to make any headway." 

Her mother nodded sagely. "I see. Would you like me to bring you anything?" 

Kagome looked back at her book as if it were the single most boring item in the world. "Nah, I think I'll manage." She smiled as her mother nodded again and let the room calling out behind her, "If you need anything, call me." 

As the door shut behind her, Kagome's stomach growled loud enough to rattle the window. Inuyasha chuckled, "Stupid."

She had to bite her tongue to keep from telling him to shut up. It was going to be a long, long night.

To be continued.

Heh, well there it is. More to come when I can do it. Love you all. DMM 


	4. Part 4

Hi all, just two more people add me to their fav list and then it's lemony time! Wahoo. For those of you who don't know, I started out by writing lemons. They aren't here anymore though…sigh. Thank you all so much for your feedback, it's making me laugh sooo hard! Well, let me know what you all think. Love you all, I own no one, they only live under my bed staring at life-sized cutout of Spike from Buffy. DMM

Part 4...

Inuyasha sulked downstairs when his nose and stomach demanded a recuperation time. All that staring, biting and disrobing had been tiring. So now, he ventured into the kitchen warily, happily back in his clothing. Lured by the tempting smells, his hand brushed over the bumpy surface of the wall and then clicked over the tile covering the kitchen counter. Ears drooping, he sighed and sat at the place Mrs. Higurashi had set for him.

"Hello again, Inuyasha. Is there something wrong?" Kagome's mother looked over at him though her lashes as she delicately slurped her soup. His posture signaled that indeed there was something amiss for the young man. She smiled. Perhaps he was upset by Kagome's sudden urge to study. Mrs. Higurashi had her own ideas and feelings on the matter, but she had chosen to keep them quiet for now. She herself had gone through what the two young kids were dealing with at one time long ago. Chuckling she thought that she was more akin to Inuyasha in her own little drama of the past than Kagome. 

"Yeah…" He said half-heartedly holding out his hand for a bowl of rice. Looking around to find Souta and the old man absent from the table he raised an eyebrow. "Where's the rest of the clan?" 

She brushed her hair back as she scooped the rice out of the cooker and piled it high for the young man. "Oh, Souta and Tou-san when on a small trip to Narita to get some things for the Shrine's main store. It's so hard these days to find good Shikon Jewels." She sighed.

Looking at the woman warily, Inuyasha shook his head. Strange one, she was. "The wench is not paying me any attention."

"'Wench' being my daughter, yes?"

"Ah, yeah, Kagome…she's ignoring me for no good reason." He flattened his ears to the side of his head, turning to yell at the ceiling, "She's gonna get FAT if she just sits there!" 

There was a thunk of a book dropping but nothing else. 

He sighed, thumbed at the area where Kagome's room was and said, "See?"

Stifling a laugh behind her hand, Kagome's wise mother took another bite of her food. "Well, perhaps you aren't going at it from the right direction. Is the food too spicy? Had I know you were coming I would have made something else."

"Nah, it's edible…I already tried the right direction." He mumbled, "And the back and the other side of her too." 

"No, no!" This boy was too much. "I mean, maybe you…uh…strategy is not the right one." She raised a finger and wagged it at him. Perhaps you are acting in a way that's normal and Kagome can easily read your moves." She smiled widely.

Slightly taken aback by the woman's acute analysis of the situation, he looked at her smiling face, debating on weather or not she was kidding with him. "So what do you think I should do?"

Sly grin on her face, she waved him closer and whispered in his ears, taking a moment to move higher when she remembered that his were on the top of his head. "That worked out for the best when someone was courting me." 

Eyes slightly wider than normal, Inuyasha scooted back to finish his dinner and contemplate the idea as he slowly chewed his ika. Would that really work? Well, there was nothing to lose by trying, gods knew she'd never expect something like THAT. But wait… "Well, if it worked so well for you then where's your mate?"

Mrs. Higurashi paused, her food halfway to her mouth. A sadness filled her eyes as she set down her rice bowl. "I had a very rare love, Inuyasha. It was like waking up to an entirely new world everyday, something so wonderful, magic and unimaginable. I was so happy that if it had lasted longer than it had, I think it would have killed me. For humans, we think that we have to be happy. But in the end, I think everyone gets the same amount of every emotion, sadness, pain, and happiness. Some get their happiness slowly, over many, many years. Others, well, they get there's all in one grand but short span of time. I was one of the second ones." She returned to her meal, smile on her face, a far away look glazing her beautiful eyes. "One of my more lasting happinesses is in your hands." She whispered, eyes still clouded with memories. 

The two finished their dinner in silence. Inuyasha's mind still too full of questions to speak. Swallowing the last of his meal, his nose and stomach finally conquered, he thanked her for the food and the advice and dashed back upstairs. As he lept up the steps he gave into his need to quit thinking and act.

Kagome gave an involuntary shudder as she felt Inuyasha approach her room at breakneck speed. What on earth was he doing now? Her eyes, glued to the book she missed it as Inuyasha slid to a stop and a small whirlwind of dust flew past him.

"Oi, Kagome, I'm leaving since you aren't gonna acknowledge that I'm here." He stalked to the window and threw it open, inviting in the night wind to ruffled Kagome's concentration. 

Yes, yes, YES! Her mind screamed in triumph. Her ears perked as she heard a thump down below her windowsill. Heart racing in her chest, she rose from her chair. Momentarily hung up by the annoying popping in her back, she flexed and then crept to the window. There was no sign at all of the hanyou. "Hallelujah, thank you Kami-sama!" She sighed and traipsed back to her studying, blissful that the main annoyance was finally bested at his own game. She felt sooo powerful.

She didn't know that he wasn't gone, only hidden under the desk.

At least she didn't know until her foot hit something that said, "Oof." 

No, no. NO! Please, her mind cried, let it be Buyo. Please? She had half a second to contemplate the optimistic idea before she felt claws that were much too large for a cats brush her calf. "The word for 'urusei' in English is 'annoying'. The word for 'bakabakashi' in English is 'ridiculous'." Her words froze as Inuyasha worked one of her socks free of her foot, cackling low in his throat. Kagome grinned, ah, so that was what he was up to! Well little did he know that she was no where near ticklish on her feet. She had won this battl-

What the…

No, no…

He wouldn't!

Oh…good…god!

Heheheheh, no, this is SO NOT what you all are thinking this is. This will not, is not and never will be a lemon. But to find out what is going on, gimme feedback, lots of it if you want! Love you all! DMM 


	5. Part 5 the last chapter

The most solemn of appologies to all who have waited faithfully. Truth be told, I have been very busy with many things. Including getting ready to move to Japan for a year. I cannot begin to express how excited I am, and for once my words fail me all together. Again, thank you for waiting…I hope you enjoy the ending. Love you all I own no one, they only live under my bed, stockpiling pop-tarts. -DarthMerMer

Ignoring Ain't Bliss Part 5

Kagome started as her mind started to whirl. Of all the things she didn't expect, this hadn't even been conceived of by the most omniscient being in all the universe. She gulped and stared down at the shadow of Inuyasha under her desk. Her heart beating triple time thundering out the music all but forgotten still blaring from her radio.

Well, so far so good, he thought, his ears pressed to his head in concentration. He had her off guard. That was something at least. The mother had not erred in her judgment of her daughter. Perhaps if he had started this way, things would have worked out differently. The clock on her bedside table clicked over to exactly midnight. 

Heart still thrumming in her ears like an excited humming bird, Kagome was stone still as Inuyasha slipped her other sock off her foot, slowly pulling the cloth along the smooth silky skin of her calf. He never could get over how long modern day girls' socks were. It was as if they had to hide their legs beneath something that could bunch and conceal. It was always a shame for Kagome to hide her legs… Not that he'd ever tell her that, mind you.

Gritting teeth and biting lips, Kagome reached for her Japanese History book…it was the only subject she had any interest in anymore. It had become her haven, something familiar to her when she returned to her side of the well. Strange…of all the things to get her mind off of Inuyasha, what worked best was the mundane details of the life he lived in. How tremendously ironic. She held back a small gasp bravely as the sock finally was free of her toes. 

The clock flipped to 12:01.

Silence filled the room as the radio hit dead air on the station. They both paused, still as the night air around them. Then Kagome braced herself for the next assault. It never came. Only warmth as her feet slid into something soft and welcoming. Her eyes widened…no way…

The clock ticked to 12:02...

What on earth?

Surely, this wasn't his last line of defense? Or was it is last attack. She shook her head, so wonderfully simple, yet so deviously effective. Only one person could have told him of her weakness…her own mother had ratted her out to the enemy.

Inuyasha peered up at her with golden eyes shining with hope and dulled with guilt. "Kagome…" He gulped back pride as he carefully maneuvered his body from under the desk. His white hair hid his eyes after that as he pillowed his head on her lap. His arms reached around her and he hugged her legs. If this didn't work, nothing would. And deep down he meant it more as a peace offering than a tactical maneuver. "I…uh…I brought you your slippers."

She tried, she tried really hard. But in the end it was impossible. Of all the crazy things… but it was so funny! Hiccupping back laughter, her emotions escaped her in the form of an amazingly unladylike snort. Inuyasha simply continued to hang onto her legs, his eyes and expression hidden. The snort was quickly followed by a giggle and then a full out laughter. 

The clock hit 12:03...

"Oh, good grief, Inuyasha…" She gasped between breaths. "Say something, already."

Nothing…only the sound of Kagome catching her breath as her laughter subsided.

12:04...

"Inuyasha?" He only held her closer, hugging her legs tighter to his cheek.

12:05...

He was starting to scare her. "Hey, Inuyasha, come on already…it's okay!" Kagome gently reached down and stroked his hair. Her fingers slid through the silver tresses with ease. 

"No…it's not okay." He whispered gruffly against the hem of her skirt.

"Huh?" Kagome's hands stopped.

He raised his eyes slowly to meet hers. "I said, it's not okay. You hurt my feelings…" 

Taken aback by this admission, one she thought that she'd never hear from the mouth of the proud, stubborn hanyou, Kagome made the mistake of leaning away from him.

12:06.

"No, don't." He reached up with his inhuman speed and grasped the young girl around the waist, pulling her to him. "Don't ignore me again!" 

Kagome hesitated…his face was warm against her exposed middle. And if it wasn't her own body shaking, she could have sworn that Inuyasha's mouth was quivering against her bare skin. Still unsure of what to do, she found her hands slowly reaching for the boy's shoulders. And before she even was aware of it, she was holding him as tightly as he was her. 

"I won't…I promise." She was stunned by Inuyasha's display of emotions.

12:07...

12:08.

12:09...

He finally looked up at her as the clock turned to 12:10. His eyes were still sure of themselves, but shimmering like a mirage in the background was the shadow of worry. "This is really important to you, huh?"

She smiled softly. "Yeah."

"But it's not the most important thing, right?"

"Nope."

He smiled then. His normal self-assured smile, flashing his fangs unabashedly. "What's the most important thing then?" 

Kagome only blushed and returned to her workbook, her feet snug and warm in her slippers. That dork had only been pretending! 

"Oi! Kagome!" He poked her side and she wiggled. "Hey! Quit that, you promised." He poked her again. "C'mon! Tell me, what is the most important thing, huh?"

Kagome only turned up her radio and glared at the boy. It was going to be a long night. From outside the door Mrs. Higurashi smiled. Kagome was doing it right, too much of a good thing was never meant to last. Perhaps it was better if they fought a little bit. Anyways, it was a lot more interesting that way.

Inside the room, unbeknownst to the two arguing warriors, the clock flipped over to 12:11.

The End…

Okay, I know that may not have been what you all expected, but I hope you liked it. I will try to work on 13 ways soon and I have a very overdue R story for all the wonderful people who put me on their fav list. Love you all! DMM


End file.
